Big Wave Beach - Day 13
|FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 12 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 14 |Objective 1 = Produce at least 2000 sun |Objective 2 = Never have more than 16 plants}} Big Wave Beach - Day 13 is the 13th level of Big Wave Beach. This level has two objectives. The tideline in this level is located before the first column, which means that the tide will rise, and water will cover the entire lawn at one point during the level. Difficulty This level is hard, due to the objectives. Never have more than 16 plants is hardest, as the distractions of low tides, Surfer Zombies, and sun production take planned strategies to complete, unlike Last Stand. Plus, a Lily Pad counts as a plant, making your defenses be having less than two full columns. Strategies Strategy 1 *'Suggested plants' **'''Lily Pad **Twin Sunflower **Tangle Kelp **Winter Melon **Sun Bean or Chili Bean **Potato Mine or Ghost Pepper **Any extra plants, for example, Threepeater, Cherry Bomb *Twin Sunflowers must always be planted on the Lily Pads provided. Use Tangle Kelp, Chili Bean, or Ghost Pepper to kill few of the early zombies. Potato Mines can work but must be carefully planned to use it because it requires the Lily Pad if the player doesn't want to lose it when the tide comes. If the player has obtained Shovel Perk, use it on Ghost Pepper to get a refund after it kills a single zombie. Use Sun Bean in conjunction with other of the single use plants to hasten the sun collection objective but use it on Coneheads or other stronger zombies. If the player uses Tangle Kelp as a conjunction to Sun Bean, shovel up the Lily Pad after the Sun Bean gets consumed to get a refund. Once the player has enough sun, plant Winter Melons at the back column on the 2nd and 4th rows first to delay zombies that come in hordes. Start shoveling the Twin Sunflowers and Lily Pads below them, gradually. The player still needs some sun producers to achieve the objective. Start adding 3 more Winter Melons, the player must be sure to have achieved the sun collection objective. The player must be sure to have remove all the pre-existing Lily Pads already so that there is room for extra last minute plants. By the time the final wave comes, the player can have the option to plant two Threepeaters on the second and fourth column and use Plant Food for both of these, and also use Plant Food on Winter Melon also. The player can also use the Cherry Bomb instead if there are too many zombies to handle in the final wave. Strategy 2 '''Boosted Sunflower/Sun-shroom required Plants *Sunflower/Sun-shroom *Winter Melon *Lily Pad First wave Start planting and digging up Sunflowers until you get 500 Sun. Plant a Winter Melon where the first zombie is, and continue doing the Sunflower Winter Melon combo until you fill the whole row. Now fill the second row with first, third and fifth column. This should cover the other waves. Final wave You should have three Plant Food. Use them on three Winter Melons when all of the zombies appear. Gallery FR BWB D13.png|First time reward in Big Wave Beach - Day 13. Walkthrough Category:Levels with four flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)